


Doctor Darcy

by cinder1013



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Gen, That's Dr. Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: Darcy gets hooded in the most fabulous way.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	Doctor Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea on timing on this and I don't care.

When Darcy was asked who would be hooding her for her doctorate, she considered writing in the president or the president’s wife (that’d be cool). She considered asking Jane, because she knew Jane would if she asked, but Jane had a lot going on (hello, Valkyrie!). She considered Agent Coulson, but there was the whole thing where he was kinda dead, but not. No, there was really only one person in the end who could be the possible choice. 

Heimdall skated in on a rainbow, exactly as planned, in full armor and full hotness. He held his sword over his shoulder causally. With that signature quiet, he waited his turn and then when she approached the stage, trying not to do anything like cry, he stepped forward and said:

“With the power of Asgard, I declare you Doctor Darcy Lewis, generator of knowledge and child of power.” 

Which did make her cry, but everyone else was crying too, so she supposed that was OK.


End file.
